


浮世

by nancysix



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancysix/pseuds/nancysix
Summary: 少爷仓×花魁安（女）不严谨有少量丸（女）昴（女）百合线





	浮世

『一』.  
安子被选为花魁的那天是个阴雨天。  
她坐在房间里，往外看去，红色栅栏外的天空广阔又压抑，仿佛在吉原这个地方，连只鸟都飞不出去。  
跟在她身边学习的昴子安静的坐在一边，看着安子穿着华丽繁重的服饰靠在窗边，手上拿着的烟斗也非常精致，安子呼出的一口烟氤氲在空气里，将安子好看的面容隐没在浅淡的烟雾里，让她看上去极其美丽，又极其的遥远。

昴子一直都记得她第一次见到安子时的时候。  
她被带到安子身边，安子正抽着烟，见她被带进来，妈妈说要安子带她，安子却说:“我又不是花魁，这么好看的孩子，怎么不让花魁横子带她？”  
这时妈妈凑近了安子，在她耳边低语了几句，昴子看到安子看向自己，不由得有点紧张的握紧了手。  
妈妈说完话后看向安子，目光里带着些恳求。  
昴子看向安子，看到面前的女人轻轻的点了头。  
“那她就跟着我吧。”

两个月后花魁横子因病重香消玉殒。  
隔天后花匠村上在山茶花丛里自杀了。  
昴子听说村上死时手里还紧紧的抓着横子生前最喜爱的一支山茶花发簪。

昴子是记得横子的，那个女人当真是肤白如雪，那一双眼睛光是半垂着就能看到瞳色极浅的眼睛里眼波流转的娇态，她的声音娇软，当她说话拉长了尾音时真是听的人半边身子都要酥了。  
横子身边跟着的新造叫丸子，笑起来时可爱的不行，性格又软又甜，经常喜欢缠着昴子玩，自从横子去世后丸子就被送到了安子这里来，原本没有一个花魁要带两个新造的道理，可是安子硬是强硬的将丸子留在了身边。  
昴子记得她那天偷偷听见了安子给妈妈说的话:  
“横子姐姐走得早，身边唯一的顾忌就是丸子，她生前嘱咐过我，丸子一定要跟着我，妈妈，你代我与姐姐不薄，姐姐这个遗愿，你还是应了吧。不然不好跟姐姐交代呀。”  
“您说是吧，妈妈。”

 

『二』.  
安子做了梦。

她梦到她来这里时见过的那些风景。  
刚走进吉原的那几棵樱花树在春天的时候开的非常好，粉色的细小花瓣被风吹遍了整条街道，往里走可以看到一间卖团子的店，店主是个小姑娘，笑起来甜甜软软的，很是招客人喜欢。再继续往里走是一家浮世绘画家的店铺，那店里的画既美丽又昂贵，其中一幅画中的少女据说是这位画家很是喜欢的一位游女，不过天妒红颜，画家好不容易将此游女带了出来，不久这个游女就过世了。过了画店是一家胭脂店，店长是位寡妇，丈夫是个木工，可惜走得早，留的她一个人在这花街以此为生。当走过这些形形色色的店铺时就会看到游廓了。

除了这些，还有些什么呢。  
啊。对了。

她还见过横子拒绝掉客人返回的那晚与游廓里那叫村上的花匠在庭院里幽会。  
那在客人眼里风流柔媚的花魁到了花匠面前，一切的教导仿佛都被她忘记了，只知道面前是自己心爱的男人，她流露出的眼神是不加掩饰的倾慕，而那花匠也全然不加顾忌的看着他的心上人，仿佛眼前的女人不过是个十八岁的少女而不是那个被人一掷千金也想要一亲芳泽的花魁一般。  
安子说不出羡慕，也说不厌恶。  
她只是觉得，真好啊，有一个这么这么喜欢的人。  
真好啊。

她醒来后就听到床帘外的丸子和昴子在准备服饰，两个女孩一边准备一边小声的说着话。  
“今天晚上就会有客人指名了吧？”  
“要看有没有钱啦，没钱的话，老板娘才不会让姐姐去呢。”  
“你见过没钱的客人嘛？”  
“也是。”  
安子无声的笑了下，坐了起来，起身的动静惊动了外面的两人，两人赶紧掀开了帘子：“要起了吗姐姐？”  
“嗯。”

两人迅速给安子进行梳妆打扮，当穿戴好后，从扬屋送来的指名差纸就到了。  
安子拢了拢衣袖：“走吧。”

 

『三』.  
如果要问吉原的夜晚最引人注目的是什么的话，那么一定就是花魁道中了。  
安子穿着沉重的服装，一手扶着男人的肩膀，极慢的迈着步子走着，身边站了很多人在看，安子微微含着下颔，她的红唇微微翘着，当半垂着的眼睛轻轻抬起时，那吉原灿烂的灯火都仿佛全部入了她的眼，看起来明亮又娇艳。

进入了扬屋后，她看到是一个男人坐在主位上，身边坐着些游女陪着。  
老鸨和游女们见了她，赶紧让出了位置。  
安子走过去坐在了男人身边，男人自她进来后就目不转睛的看着她。安子坐下后便为他斟酒，笑着说：“妾身安子。”  
“啊，你，你好！”男人红了脸慌慌张张的说，“我是大仓忠义！”  
“大仓先生，”安子笑眯眯的，“今晚就由妾身服饰您了。”  
“哦…哦！”大仓有点惶恐的点了头。

一般来说在初会之时，客人都会展现自己的财力和魅力，可是这一晚的大仓却像个毛头小子一样，傻里傻气的跟安子说这些不着边际的话。

“安子你有出过吉原吗？”  
“没有呢。”  
“那能出吉原吗？”  
“不能的。”  
“那真可惜，我给你说哦，我家附近有一家拉面可好吃了！你要是能出去的话我都想带你去吃呢！”  
“大仓先生喜欢拉面？”  
“对啊，非常喜欢！而且我家厨娘做的天丼超好吃的！真想让你尝尝呢。”  
“劳您费心了。”

安子这是第一次遇到在初会上滔滔不绝的讲着美食的客人，以往的客人都是口若悬河的讲着自己的家产，唯恐自己拒绝了第二次的会面，可面前这个的这个男人不知是纯真过头了还是当真没来过吉原根本不晓得规矩。  
可是——安子笑着听他讲自己家里超好吃的天妇罗，看着大仓因开心而闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
这真的是自己第一次遇到如此有趣的人。

回去后昴子和丸子缠着她询问大仓这个人如何。  
“是个很有趣的人哦。”

当第二次大仓再来时，他显得有些坐立不安。  
安子问：“您不舒服吗？”  
“不…”大仓摸摸鼻子，“我那天回去后才听说要给花魁展示财力和魅力…结果我光说食物去了…”  
看着大仓局促的耳朵都红了，安子笑起来：“没关系哦，大仓先生，您看，这次妾身还是来见您了呀。”  
“也，也是啊。”  
“那今天大仓先生想和妾身聊些什么呢？”  
“嗯…你想知道我家的家产吗？”  
安子笑着把他空了的酒杯斟满：“不用，大仓先生还是和妾身说说外面的世界吧，食物，玩乐，都好。”  
“嗯……那今天我们聊大阪那家特别好吃的乌冬吧？”

 

『四』.  
夜深后安子回了游廓。  
昴子和丸子一边替她更换衣物一边询问：“今天大仓大人聊了什么呀？”  
“大阪的乌冬和四天王寺。”  
“还是没跟你讲家产什么的吗？”  
“财物很重要吗？”  
“不重要吗？”  
安子微笑着拉过丸子和昴子的手，细细的摩挲着少女娇嫩的皮肤，说：  
“有些东西比金钱，地位更有趣，更重要。”  
昴子张了张嘴，却没有问出口。  
她想问安子，你说的，是「爱情」吗？  
可是她看着安子难得流露出的开心笑脸，把这句话咽回了肚子里。

第三次安子也见到了大仓。  
这时的大仓显得没那么拘谨了，但他见到自己时眼睛里的欣喜却一次比一次深重。

安子坐下后，大仓便让房内的其他游女统统离开了，只留了他们两人。  
“今天聊聊我，和你吧。”  
“好啊，”安子应下了，“要聊什么？”

“我想带你离开吉原。”  
安子斟酒的手一顿，这一下让酒溢出了少许，安子回过神，迅速放下手里的酒瓶。  
大仓握住了安子的手：  
“我想带你去看春天时的樱花树林，我想带你去看夏天时的富士山，我想带你看秋天时的四天王寺，我想带你去看冬天时的大涌谷，我想带你去吃我最喜欢的拉面，天丼，我想带你走遍你所有想去的地方，带你尝遍所有你喜欢的美食，带你玩遍所有你感兴趣的游戏。”  
“我可以带你离开吉原，去吉原之外的世界吗？”

安子看着眼前男人认真又有些紧张的神情，感受到他握住自己的手还在微微颤抖，甚至都开始潮湿了。  
安子微微使劲将自己的手从男人手里抽了出来，男人瞪大了眼睛，眼里写满了巨大的难过与失落，他看着自己空荡荡的手心，甚至有了落泪的冲动。  
可是那空荡荡的手心里却放上了一双手。  
大仓震惊的抬起头，看向笑着的安子，这才发现安子真心笑起来会露出两颗兔牙，可爱的不得了。

“我想去地方可多了，那四个地方可不能满足我呢。”  
“我想吃的东西也特别的多哦，要是吃胖了你可不能嫌弃我呀。”  
“我想和你在一起的时间也特别的久，要是你敢抛弃我，我就咬死你！”

大仓看着安子微微泛起泪光的眼睛，张开双手把安子紧紧的抱进了怀里：  
“我不会嫌弃你的，我才容易长胖，我才希望你不要嫌我胖啊，至于咬死我，可能你这辈子都没机会了。”

大仓松开安子，和她相视笑笑起来。

 

少女的身体柔软而白皙，仿佛稍微一用力就会伤了她。  
大仓颇费了一番劲将沉重的花魁衣服给脱了下来，安子望着他笑，大仓忍不住凑上去和她接吻，少女口中蔓延着甜蜜的气味，就像最上等的甜点一样。  
吻一一往下去了，大仓的头发蹭着安子光裸的皮肤，并不温柔的摩挲带来了奇异的快感，安子低低的喘着，手温柔的抚摸着男人的头发。  
“你真好看，安子。”大仓抬起头，很认真的说。  
这时的安子反倒害羞起来了：“你，你说什么啊…”  
大仓认真的看着她，十分郑重的问：“那我继续了，可以吗？”  
安子第一次遇到这么询问的傻男人，她眼眶发胀，鼻尖发酸：  
“可以。”

大仓的手探到少女的私处时，发现安子已经完全湿软了，安子面色潮红，眼含春水的看着他，嘴里时不时因为他的触碰而发出呻吟，却又因为害羞而压低了声音，大仓想，安子可能真的不知道，这样的她真是可爱死了啊。  
大仓缓慢的进去了，仔细的看着安子的表情，当安子露出一点点不舒服的表情时，他就立马停了动作，转而凑过去亲吻安子安抚着她。  
“没，没事，”安子喘息着，“你继续。”  
大仓应了，继而将剩下的一点也推进了安子的身体里，完全进去后，大仓压低了身体，手掌按在安子的小腹上，凑在安子耳边说：“全部进去了哦，安子真厉害啊。”  
安子羞红了脸，连忙伸出手臂要捂住脸，大仓见状，迅速伸出手将她的手腕抓住压在了头顶，安子被这动作激得挺起了胸口，胸前的软肉贴上了大仓的胸口，因着摩擦，胸前的乳首迅速的硬了起来，安子呜咽一声，羞的耳朵都红透了。  
大仓低笑一声，将空出的那只手抬起了安子的一条腿，说：“这下我可不会客气了哦。”  
“唔，唔……”安子眼里含着泪点了头。

“慢，慢一点…呜——”  
安子的眼泪划过脸颊，齐整的发丝都乱了，一两缕黏在脸颊两边，脸上又是泪水又是红晕，看上去是更加的诱人了。  
大仓奋力的挺动着腰身，丝毫不顾安子的恳求，他大开大合的操干着，感受到安子一阵一阵的缩紧了身体，知道她应该快要到了，于是更加加快了速度。

两人最后一起到达的高潮。  
大仓俯下身紧紧的抱住了安子，安子将脸埋进大仓的肩窝里，用力的呼吸着。  
安子想，大概相爱就是如此了吧。

 

『五』.  
安子离开的那天是艳阳天。  
昴子和丸子远远地看着安子穿着普通的和服挽着身边男人的手一步一步往前走去，走得很远很远，离开了吉原。  
昴子回头，看到丸子正低着头抹眼泪。  
“你哭什么？”  
“横子姐姐走了…安子姐姐也离开了……呜呜呜……”  
“别哭了，”昴子不擅长安慰人，她粗声粗气的拍了拍丸子的头，“我不是没走吗。”  
“可是你以后……”  
“以后也不会走的。”  
“真，真的吗？”  
“真的。”  
因为有个爱哭鬼离不开我啊。  
昴子想。


End file.
